


No Pressure

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Absent Parents, Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Crushes, Dorks in Love, Epic Friendship, Family, First Love, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Idiots in Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Meeting the Parents, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance's nervous about meeting Keith's mom; Keith is nervous too, but excited; and finally, Krolia is just ready to meet her son's boyfriend (even though they're not actually dating yet).Oneshot/drabble





	No Pressure

Lance was excited when he heard Keith was coming back to visit the team for a while. It was been way too long since he’d seen all of them! But when he heard he was bringing a girl with him…Lance felt a little nervous.

And when he heard it was Keith’s _mom_ of all people? Nervous wasn’t even the right word, man. Before she got there with Keith, Lance decided to give himself a peptalk. It could help. It’s not like it would hurt.

_Okay keep cool. Sure you’re meeting his mom and you wanna make a good impression but it’s not like you’re DATING him or anything so no pressure._

Meanwhile off in space, Keith was having sort of similar thoughts. He was a little conflicted about how he should feel about his mom, first of all. I mean he loved her! She was pretty badass, and she seemed sorry that she hadn’t been around for…like, any of his life. But still. She hadn’t. So just saying sorry wasn’t gonna immediately make things better either.

He hoped the team liked her. Especially Lance.

_Okay keep cool. It’s Lance, he’ll make a good impression, plus it’s not like we’re DATING or anything so there’s no pressure for her to like him._

So Keith took his mother back to the Castle of Lions. Krolia stayed behind as she watched her son run up to a tall guy with dark skin and dark hair. Lance. That must be Lance. He spoke so highly of him.

 _All right, pressure’s on,_ she thought as she watched them. _Time to make a good impression on my son’s boyfriend._


End file.
